Stay a Little Longer
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: A simple thank you turns into something far more precious. Golden Queen, canon divergent. Set between 6 x 06 and 6 x 07.


Author's Note: As odd as it may sound and despite the fact that my OTP is now canon (not to mention that they've kissed AND made out in the span of two episodes), my inspiration for the pairing has been a little spotty. There's a few reasons for this, One is that I recently got over a cold, and maintaining focus when you're not feeling well just never really pans out. However, I think the biggest contribution for the block has been the negative reaction of the general fandom to my babies. When you see so many people invading a tag that was once a safe-haven on tumblr, stating that they're disgusted/grossed out/hate something that you have loved for over five years: well it can make you feel very down. Eventually, though, my disappointment turned into frustration and then sheer spite, and currently I have several different projects that I'm planning to work on. Bear in mind, however, that I don't write just one fandom and that I have other otps that mean just as much as Golden Queen that need attention as well. I'll try to balance it all out.

This particular piece was started before 6 x 07 aired and then completed after. Consider it a missing scene between the end of 6 x 06 and the conversation between The Queen and Zelena in the farmhouse. Unlike most of my current work, this isn't taking place in a particular AU, it's just canon divergent. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Stay A Little Longer

The old farm-house that her sister lived in might have been a step down from a castle, but Regina found that it had some perks.

Most notably: there was a large, well-equipped kitchen, which was where the sorceress was currently located.

She hummed to herself as she worked; adding the final ingredients to what she was preparing so it would be perfect by the time Rumpelstiltskin arrived.

A contented grin crossed her lovely face as she recalled the kiss that she had given him only the day before in his shop. It had been deliberately gentle on her part, but still passionate enough to let her full intentions be known. While he was not the _only_ thing that she desired in this quest of hers, he still meant a lot to her. In fact, if she was honest with herself: she had always loved him.

Regina sighed wistfully. Things were finally looking up: she was closer and closer to getting her revenge on Snow White, and the man of her dreams was starting to reciprocate her feelings. If everything went according to plan: she would have it _all._

She was so caught up in her own feelings that she was not expecting it when a familiar, gravel-laced voice inquired: "What are you doing, your majesty?"

A positively undignified yelp escaped the queen as she whirled to find Rumpelstiltskin leaning casually against the counter.

A smirk graced his uniquely handsome features. "Did I startle you?"

"You're early…" she attempted to regain her dignity, though it was not easy considering that she was standing there, wearing one of her finest gowns with a frilly white apron tied over it.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he admitted, stepping forward, his eyes raking over her with a mixture of appreciation and mirth. "What're you making?"

"Well, my boring half's cooking repertoire extends to lasagna and apple turnovers," Regina rolled her eyes and then gestured for him to come closer. "So I found a cookbook and decided to try my hand at Chicken Marsala. Here," she dipped a spoon into the sauce and offered it to him, "taste this for me."

He arched an eyebrow at the request.

She scoffed slightly at his expression. "Oh give me a little credit. If I wanted to poison you I'd find a much more unique method."

"True," he inched closer and – quite purposely, she was sure – slowly drew the spoon into his mouth to sample a taste.

She had to bite back a moan when he licked the remnants of the broth off his lips before stating: "It's delicious."

Regina toyed with the idea of skipping the food altogether and having her way with him on the dining room table, but instead, she beamed at the praise. "I'm glad you approve."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and then waved his hand so that a bottle of red wine appeared. "I think it would go well with this, don't you?"

Regina glanced over the bottle and grinned. "Why yes, I believe it will…"

* * *

The meal went _very_ well with the wine that Rumpelstiltskin had conjured, and was accompanied by plenty of conversation and laughter.

Regina stood up and grabbed the bottle so she could pour them both another glass. "It's good to see you smile again…"

"It's good to have a reason to," his hand came up to clasp hers.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the affection in his amber colored eyes, and, unable to resist: she leaned down so that their lips could touch.

Unlike their first kiss in the shop – where he had been as still as a statue, _this_ time, the sorcerer responded, coiling his fingers into her hair while he nipped and teased at her mouth.

They continued to embrace until they had to pull back to breathe, and even then: Regina rested her forehead against Rumpelstiltskin's and nuzzled their noses together. "I definitely don't mind being that reason."

He chuckled from low in his throat and then glanced towards the clock. "When are you expecting your sister to return? Because if you wanted…we could take this elsewhere."

A delighted grin crossed her face. "Actually, the house is ours for the night."

"Is that so?" his grin matched hers. "Well, just let me…take care of the dishes," with a snap of his fingers, everything was clean and piled up next to the sink.

"Show off," amused, she curled her fingers around his tie and yanked him towards her for another kiss, which he didn't hesitate to return.

He grasped at her hands again and with a quick tug, she found herself pulled onto his lap as the kiss deepened into something far more passionate as desire sparked between them.

Regina draped her arms over his shoulders, sucking his lower lip between her teeth and nibbling playfully, reveling in the pleased gasp that escaped him at the action.

She undid the knot in his tie and let the fine silk slip through her fingers before turning her attention to removing his suit jacket.

He shrugged compliantly out of the fabric and reached around to undo the lacing of her gown, his mouth straying from hers and gaining purchase on her neck.

Her head fell back, granting him better access to her smooth skin, a startled sound emerging when he bit down hard at the junction of her shoulder.

Slowly, he slid her gown off her shoulders, his lips following the arc of her throat and then moving further down

As the fabric slipped lower, baring her torso, Regina gripped at the shirt Rumpelstiltskin was still wearing and tore it open in a quick motion.

"That was expensive…it's going to cost you," he pulled his arms free of the ruined garment.

"I can replace it," she sighed when he licked along her jawline and focused on taking her hair down from the complex up-do it was in.

"I'll definitely hold you to that," he smirked and pulled back to admire her once her raven waves fell loosely around her shoulders.

She raked her eyes over the lean muscle of his chest and then stood, allowing the dress to slide completely to the floor, leaving her completely nude.

He rose as well, snaking an arm around her waist and gathering her against him, capturing yet another kiss as his hands wandered avidly over her flesh.

She hastily finished undressing him, arching her body instinctively again his when it was skin against skin.

The next thing she knew, they were enveloped in a cloud of magic and when she pulled back to catch her breath, she noticed that he had teleported them to the guest room where she was staying. "How did you know which room it was?" she looked at him quizzically.

"I might be able to read your thoughts a little," he admitted, backing her towards the bed.

"You're going to have to teach me that one."

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

They crashed onto the covers, limbs entangling instinctively as hands explored and lips met over and over.

Regina slid one long leg against his and then twisted, effectively shifting the balance and pinning him underneath her. She settled back, taking in the alluring image he made: his chest heaving, short hair tousled and his eyes darkened with lust as he stared back up at her.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she squeaked in surprise when he abruptly sat up, drawing their bodies even closer together.

"Rumpel," her heart began beating rapidly when he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. "I…"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Don't. I already know…"

She didn't ask him to confirm anything, as his next move was to kiss her with so much passion that it proved just how deeply his feelings for her actually ran.

He turned and tenderly bore her back against the pillows, his body settling against hers.

It felt amazing to be in his arms as he worshipped her with touch, finally feeling like every inch the queen that she was supposed to.

She responded with equal fervor, and before long it became a playful competition to see just how much teasing they each could take.

Eventually, she arched her hips in an invitation that he eagerly took: joining them together with a fluid motion.

They both went still as they adjusted to the feeling of being one, Regina noting privately that they seemed to fit _perfectly_ , and then Rumpelstiltskin trapped her hands against the blankets and began to move and her thoughts shut off altogether.

Heat flooded her senses as she met his thrusts with her own, his fingers lacing with hers as their mouths collided in yet another insistent kiss.

They gained a natural symmetry easily, her legs locking around his waist to anchor them together, until all that remained was their shared pleasure as they fell – complete in every sense of the word.

* * *

Cheerful morning sunshine filtered into the guest room and crept over the lovers, still sound asleep after what had turned into countless rounds of love-making the night before.

Regina was the first to stir; stretching languidly and slowly blinking open her eyes. A content smile crossed her face when she discovered Rumpelstiltskin curled up next to her.

She snuggled further into his arms, tilting her head up so she could press a kiss to his throat.

He shifted slightly and mumbled something quietly that she guessed was a greeting before opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Morning," she traced a figure over his heart, catching his eyes with hers. "Did you sleep well?"

"Remarkably well," he confessed, resituating in order to rest on his side. He reached out and caressed gently over her shoulder. "And you?"

She nodded and went back to trailing her fingers along his chest. "It must have been the company."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed softly and ducked his head to kiss her. "Yes, must have been. Are you hungry? I feel it's only fair that I make breakfast since you cooked dinner."

"I'm famished," she stretched again, the sheet that was gathered around her body sliding till it pooled around her waist.

Instead of responding, he stared at her, lust surfacing in his dark gaze, and suddenly she found herself pressed into the pillows as he kissed her soundly.

* * *

When they finally stopped being distracted by each other, Rumpelstiltskin conjured a robe and then teleported to the kitchen.

Thanks to how much he had exhausted her, she had all-but dozed off again when he abruptly teleported back, a panicked expression on his handsome face.

Startled, Regina sat up and pulled the sheet closer around her body. "What's wrong?"

"If I had stayed a second longer, your sister would have seen me," clearly shaken, he moved to sit next to her on the bed, placing a tray laden with food on the nightstand.

Regina stroked at his hair soothingly and then moved to get out of bed. "Stay here. I'll make sure she doesn't know anything."

He nodded wordlessly and grabbed a piece of toast, nibbling on the edge.

She used magic to dress in one of her gowns and quickly fixed her hair. "Don't eat all of that without me."

He quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing and continued eating his toast.

* * *

True to her word, Regina returned in record time.

Rumpelstiltskin was starting on his second piece of toast, and looked up when she came back into the room. "Does Zelena suspect anything?"

"Oh she always suspects something," the queen settled on the bed, where he was stretched out and back to his usual impeccable self: dressed in one of his three-piece suits. "It's a good thing you teleported our clothes in here last night when we took a break."

He took a sip of coffee. "Yes, one of my wiser moves."

She reached across him to grab the second cup of coffee and some food.

They sat and ate in silence, and when they were done, he reached into his coat pocket. "By the way…I meant to give this to you last night." He pulled out a vial of liquid.

Intrigued, Regina plucked it carefully from his hand. "What is it?"

"Water from the river Styx," he explained. "It will destroy any living thing it touches, and it should prove helpful in your revenge plans."

Clearly touched by the gift, she placed the bottle aside and then framed his face between her hands. "Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him gratefully.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly before pulling back. "I really should go. Come by the shop later…let me know how things are going with the Charmings."

"It's a date," she promised, her heart skipping when he smiled warmly and gave her one final kiss before disappearing in a cloud of magic.

Alone, Regina picked up the bottle and grinned. "And now…to have some fun of a different kind."

The End


End file.
